X And Problems
by Akainokami
Summary: It all began with weird confessions for X...Until the Author decides to set Chaos loose. Author's goal: 1) Create as much pairings as possible. 2) Make most of the people fall in love with Zero and 3) Make X's life miserable.
1. Chapter 1: Love Doctor

A fic involving various yuri, incest and even yaoi pairings... Like Alia x Iris, Cinnamon x Axl, Axl x Layer, Vile x Cinnamon, Iris x Zero, Sigma x Zero, Double x Sigma, Layer x Vile, Gate x Alia, Colonel x Iris, Signas x Colonel, Douglas x Signas and more shocking pairs which X will handle. If you want to add some more pairings, I don't really mind just say the word.

* * *

**Doctor Love X**

**(Setting: X8)**

Most of the time, you see this blue reploid doing paperwork, kicking butt and spreading the belief into becoming a pacifist just like him. In the inside, however, he's just like any other regular reploid who really likes to do the right things. But sometimes, doing the right thing can make you famous...

-Hunter HQ-

"Thank you sir..." The female reploid bowed, getting the papers signed. The blue reploid named X noticed her awkward stance and asked her like any concerned citizen(Cough! Saint).

"What's wrong?"

Hearing those words, the female started sobbing intensely, leaking like a faucet. "Oh! Commander X! I don't know what to do!"

"Why?" X comforted her with a pat, "Tell me your problem."

As the two sat down, X pulled out a notepad and started writing everything the reploid uttered to him.

"And now he proposed to me! What should I do?!" The female reploid screamed, moving her hands back and forth in front of X.

"Well... Based on the things he's done for you." X examined his list on the paper. "I suggest you go for it."

"Really?!"

"If you like him so why not?" The hunter chuckled, seeing the female start to hyperventilate from his advice. "It's really your choice on the matte-"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The woman hugged X and gave him kisses on each cheek. Skipping happily outside, you could hear her hum a wedding theme.

"Women..." X sighs, going back to work with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

-Two Weeks later-

"Commander..." The messenger boy asks, getting X's attention.

"What is it?" X smiles yet again like a saint- I mean good role model should be.

"Can you help me tame a girl?"

X's eyes widen, confused on such a request. "Why?"

"Be-Because..." the messenger reploid fidgeted, rubbing his hands for courage. "I heard that you are a love expert... Letting couple get married from just one session with you so..."

"I see.." X facepalmed to himself, 'Love expert? I just said a tip that's all.'

"Please?" The reploid pouted, due to his young appearance, X could not afford to reject such an offer (Besides, he's a nice guy remember?)

"I'll try but don't blame me."

"Yay~"

And so another session has begun...

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

"What are you all doing in my office?" X asked, too busy writing his paperwork to stare at his excited guests.

"Doctor X! Help us!"

"Eh?" X slowly looked up, surprised to see dozens of reploids crowding in his office. All wanting advice from him.

_'Oh Doctor Light why?'_

"We heard it from the messenger boy that you give great advice!'

_'Not you too Jimmy...'_

"Yeah! He even got his dream girlfriend too!"

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_

"Help us with our problems too Love doctor!

"I'll see to each one of your problems until I finish my paperwork okay?" X smiles but in the inside he was miserable, 'There goes my break.'

"Yay~!" Lots of them rested down; On the chairs, tables and even the floor. X just stared at them for a while and looked back at his small pile of paperwork.

'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

That is how X got his title of love doctor.

:3


	2. Cinammon loves who?

**Puppy Love**

"Hmm..." The blue reploid thought staring at the sole paper on his desk very seriously. This reploid which is X, after five minutes of thinking, decided to take action by shaking his head. "Why did Signas even give this to me? He knows that I don't approve of senseless fighting."

X sighs, pulling out a stamp, he pushed it on the paper. "Rejected."

X looks around as he went out of his office to submit his finished paperwork, finally submitting the paper with no one following him, he smiles happily. "I should go back to my readings..."

X heads back to his room and gets dressed up with some black T-shirt (given to him by Dr. Cain) hidden in a blue jacket and white pant for the journey inside the air-conditioned room he was going to go in. As X was walking endlessly towards the library, he accidentally bumps a red reploid, causing him to fall down. The reploid had long golden hair and red armor, having a high position in the hunter base, he was Commander Zero.

"X." Zero's blue eyes narrowed, holding his hand out for his friend to grab on to. "Watch where you're going..."

"Sorry Zero..." X bowed to Zero then looked up with wondering eyes. "I thought you were in a mission so why are you here?"

"Hmm..." Zero just waved his hand, avoiding the question given to him. X frowns. "So where are you off to? Want to catch up with your training?"

"I can't..." X apologized, looking down while walking. "I have to study."

"Then I'll come with you." Zero also walked with the blue reploid, footsteps moving very urgently as if telling X something. "I finished all of my training sessions anyways.."

"This will be very boring you know? In the library, we can't talk to each other often so it's best if you go with someone else." X sigh, but visibly nodded, Zero just shrugs.

"It's alright." The red reploid replied back, moving more quietly than usual behind him. X looked back at his companion and turned away. X knew both their schedules clashed against each other, not allowing any free time to pass. Whenever they do have missions with each other, Axl or some other reploid tries to tear them apart as if they should never talk to each other. This was done by many reploids so many times, especially Iris, the now-rebuilt ex Repliforce member. Practically, this was one of the rare moments they had together, might as well treasure it. Besides, Zero will drag X off there as soon as he feels like it.

X pushed the wooden doors for entry and was supposed to ask something to his companion until he saw the said-figure just stand there, contemplating to himself. X stopped and back turned, opening the wooden door a bit wider than expected.

"Zero..." X started, letting the other face him. "I know you hate going in libraries so why are you forcing yourself?"

"..." Zero didn't comment as he gone inside, X knew what he meant. 'Won't they come in too?'

"Geeze..You could've done that earlier you know..-" X said while looking outside when he was about to close the door, he felt a short breeze went inside as well. 'This will be a long day...'

"Is there a problem?" Zero poked X's back, making X face him.

"Yes..." X held the blonde's hand, pulling Zero to a deeper area of the library section. "I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Hey!" Zero sounded surprised, but X heard a tone of relief in Zero's voice. "Where are we going-"

"Somewher-" X heard some books fall down the ground and whispers from random reploids, specifically female reploids. "Which we coul-" This time X hears silent footsteps, but was very pointless with Dr. Light's hearing upgrade. "Talk in-" Now X saw five female reploids appear out, all known to be navigators.

"Privacy." X pushed Zero under the table as he dodged the incoming darts sent to him.

"Navigators should never be underestimated." X heard Zero say as he crawled down beside Zero and started pulling out random things in his pockets from his jacket, after finding a small black device, he started pressing random codes on it.

"Sorry about this." X told Zero, embracing the red reploid tight.

"When did you get a teleporter?" Zero looked at the black device closely. Yes, Zero is totally unaffected with the man hug he received from his long-termed friend, what he was surprised at was to see X hold a portable teleporter and the scene where darts come out flying in the air.

"Dr. Light." X answered casually as both disappeared in thin air. The girls came too late, holding out ropes and daggers, they screamed furiously like banshees, seeing their idol get kidnapped with their all-time rival, Megaman X.

* * *

"Nooo~!"

Was the last thing they heard as they vanished from the government facility. Now seen near the beach, X removes his jacket to reveal his loose black shirt.

"Sorry about that.." X lies down the ground, feeling sand beneath him. "Don't like anyone stalking us that's all."

"Why are you the one apologizing?" Zero sat down, staring at X with a smile. "I was the one who attracted bad audiences to you."

"By bad audience you mean fan girls?" X laughed softly, looking up at the clear sky. "No problem."

"I missed these days now." Zero also laid his body down, beside his blue buddy. "I also heard that you became a doctor."

"Haha! Very funny." X grabs hold of his friend's hair, tugging it. "How's Iris?"

"Clingy, over-possessive, you get the message." Zero flicks X's hand many times just to put it away from his gorgeous silky hair.

"That bad?" X removed his hand's grip on the hair due to the pain being inflicted by his teacher.

"Yup." Zero puts his hands on the back of his head, closing his eyes to cherish the peace around him. "You got guts holding my precious hair student. Do you want to be punished?"

"No~!" X replied back teasingly though he knows that Zero's punishments always revolve in thousands of push-ups, squats, training simulators and many demonic deeds that can be done to a humanoid.

"Hey X..." Zero faces his student, X also faces him back.

"What?"

"Remove your helmet."

"Why?"

"Just do it..."

"Uh...Okay?"

God forbids this action of exposure and decides to change fate by adding a lovely girl to the scene. Letting the female run towards them just in time to stop X from removing his helmet.

"X~!" A girl with light blue eyes and long golden hair with an odd hairstyle said to the blue bomber, tripping along the way thus falling on X.

"Cinammon?" X yelped, completely shocked. One, they nearly kissed. Two, she was crying. Three, Zero looked ready to kill her(Maybe because she tripped on his hair for that matter) And four, she wore a light blue bikini with white stripes running vertically. "What's wrong?"

"I think I have a fever!" The healer cried as Zero pulled her off X.

"Heh? How did you get it?" X asked while at the same time he calming Zero down by fixing his perfect hair back to its original form. "Calm down Zero. It wasn't her fault.."

Cinammon sobbed louder. "Whenever I come near Axl..."

"That's a Love fever you're experiencing.." Zero commented, grabbing X's fingers playfully. "That tickles..."

"Love Fever?" Cinammon's blue eyes twinkled, filled with innocence. "What do you mean?"

"It means you..." X said very slowly, making sure he off his hearing system before continuing his statement. Zero also did the same. "You love him."

"WHAT?!"

"Cinammon please calm down." X reassured her, seeing her turn pale in horror. "Everyone experiences this even Zero. Right Zero?"

"Yeah..." Zero looked away, muttering some stuff no one can hear properly.

"What do I do then?" Cinammon asked softly, X drew circles on her palm to make her relax. "I-I think Axl likes someone already..."

"Hmmm...We're talking about Axl here." Zero explains, prompting Cinammon to look at him with sparkling eyes. "Axl has fan girls too like me. Axl's fan club leader would be Palette, but I overheard them saying stuff about Layer being an enemy or something..."

"Layer..." X looked stupefied, in the verge of gasping and choking. "Axl likes Layer?"

"Maybe it's because of the body..." Zero blurted out, remembering how Layer keeps moving her boobs from left to right, causing Iris to go super saiyan on her. Zero knew she gave up on him now, but the main question now is...Who does she love now?

"B-Body?" Cinammon looks down at her chest and her eyes began to leak water. "I-I...Wahh!"

"Don't cry!" X comforted her by the means of hugging. X should've never agreed on the contract he made with a company where crying becomes a modification accessory for the reploids, lots of female reploids took it as a mean of taking advantage from their male counterpart. "Axl isn't always after the body, he just needs to know how much you love him that's all."

"B-But I'm scared..." Cinammon sniffed, hugging X for comfort. "Can you help me work this out X?"

"What about your dad?" Yes, X never forgot about Cinammon's overprotective father Professor Gaudile. One wrong touch on his creations and he would come out, holding a syringe and other lethal objects coming from his lab and you know what he'll do to you afterwards anyways.

"Papa comes later." Cinammon puffed up her cheeks, making it her final decision.

"I'll have to talk with Axl first." X said to her, standing up from his position. "I need to know Axl's likes and dislikes for you."

"Thank you X." Cinammon cheerfully said, hugging him again then running off to her friend Marino. "Call me later okay?!"

"I promise!" X answered back, wearing his blue jacket again, forcing Zero to stand up as well.

"You really are gullible at this are you?" Zero patted his blue friend. "In yet, you still haven't gotten a girlfriend.."

"What's it to you?" X retorted back, what he didn't know was that he was pouting at his best friend. Zero just smiled, striding along with X, back to the hunter base.

* * *

Cinammon loves Axl (One-sided love for now...)


	3. Upcoming Date, Axl x Cinammon

******_Axl will have his time in the next chapter so do not worry._**

* * *

**An Ideal Woman**

"Because Zero nearly fell for her, but forgot about it."

Ever since X heard Axl confess his reason for loving Layer, he and Cinammon have had some private sessions together. Zero came frequently, checking on his blue friend with different sets of female reploids with him every time. (X already started working on the self built-in lock for anyone who enters without reason) At the same time, X handled his paperwork and seminars with the back of his hand, the only thing now was to get the two together and let Axl know that Cinammon is his ideal girl. (Tested from his way of thinking and ideal characteristics he wants on his woman)

11:00 A.M.

'My online paperwork is finally done now... Time to put Cinammon into action.' X pulls out a rectangle device, an antique cellphone he found in the lab which he upgraded for use. As X started pressing some numbers, he sang a little rhyme he made from his mind.

"Calling Red Axl,

who's not really red.

People from the cell,

says while being fed.

Yesterday, I fought

and heard from my foe:

'Beside from you X,

**he** is the best!'

Why do they say that?

Oops!

What I meant was that

Axl is reckless

like someone I know.

So I ask you why?~"

_"X?"_

"Ack!" X stopped with his singing, afraid that Zero could be listening in with the call. "Axl! Who are you with?"

_"No one...Why?"_

"Nothing, nothing." X wiped an invincible sweat, thanking his creator for the luck given to him. "Can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

_"Ah sure! Be there in a minute."_

'What else can I do as I wait for Axl?' X pulls out his to-do list, frowning when he saw that all the stuff was crossed out. 'Darn! I just finished reading all the books and research papers in the base. I need to have a word with Dr. Cain about this, we need more materials for research.'

*Beep!*

"Huh?" X looks at his laptop, pressing the unknown e-mail displayed on his screen.

**Finished with our paperwork yet?**

X raised an eyebrow, replying back to the unknown sender.

**What do you mean by 'Our paperwork'?**

After five seconds, X had an urge to shoot a hole right in the middle of his device, recognizing the sender immediately from the way that person wrote his next message.

**Did I say ours? I mean yours...Knowing that you finished paperwork early, let's eat together this lunch time.**

'Zero...Why you little...' X smiled, typing back at the sender.

**Sorry, but I promised to hang out with Axl today. Why don't you try asking someone else like Iris? She's very smart and single at the moment so try your luck with her.**

X made sure to emphasize Iris as the leading topic, a payback on Zero for talking about Alia in front of him while they were sparring.

**X...I know you're angry at me and all, but I really didn't mean to do that on you. Besides, I know you can't stand an hour beside Axl without me.**

X twitched, remembering all the times Axl bugged him about women and other stuff not really needed in their mission together.

'Maybe Zero's right...' X thought but quickly shrugged the idea off, still pissed on the crime a certain crimson reploid did to him. 'Still! That's no excuse to all those night less days I've experienced.'

**You know what? You're right. I can't stand Axl, but right now. If you don't apologize to me in face, I will completely avoid you.**

X's expression darkened, reading his friend's latest reply.

**Nice joke X, very funny.**

X closed his eyes and sighed, 'I think it's time Zero learns that pride isn't always the best in all situations especially when he faces me.'

**It's official then. See ya~**

X typed these last words before shutting down his laptop. Removing his helmet to fix his hair back in place, X calls Signas, his boss. "Hello? Signas, can I have my week's vacation now? Ah for personal reasons...Thank you."

Standing up, X places his helmet back right in place while calling Axl up again. "Hello Axl? Yeah, a change in plan. We'll be meeting at this address alright? Don't tell anyone or better yet don't let anyone follow you at all. Adiós~"

The next person he called was his recent client, Cinammon. "Cinammon? I want you to come in this address, you're going to spent some time with Axl and you are going to enjoy it. I give you twenty minutes to fix up and go to this place if that's fine with you?" Hearing a thud from the other side, X calls the last person which he will spend some time with (in interrogating manners.)

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

"It's me, X!" X whispered, making sure no one would hear his voice except her. "I need to talk to you okay? Meet me in this place and make sure not to tell anyone and I repeat, do not let Zero persuade you into coming along agreed?"

_"Agreed."_ X heard the voice whisper solemnly, just then X heard someone talking to her from behind.

"_Who are you talking with La-"_ X knew Layer hung up, hearing Zero's voice was the reason for that.

"Trust Layer X..." Closing his phone, X pulled out four tickets from his blue jacket hanging on his door. The tickets shows to be entrance passes for going to...A carnival.

**'Why do I get this bad feeling that what I'm doing now will result to disaster? Oh well~'**


	4. Cinnamon&Layer's wish fulfilled

I deeply apologize that I actually misspelled Cinnamon's name on the last two chapters, moving on.

* * *

**Irregular Carnival**

_**'Why do I get this bad feeling that what I'm doing now will result to disaster? Oh well~'**_

X didn't like to worry anymore, honestly speaking. However, some people and reploids just give him a hard time on doing so. An example of this is the date of Axl and Cinnamon, it went so perfectly that X was ready to pull out a tissue and sob for a while on their happiness, but the reason why he didn't do that now was because of a certain purple reploid wishing to stop him. That reploid being Vile.

"Why are you so angry?!" X shouted off, dodging the incoming plasma shots at him. 'Why did I leave without a weapon again? Oh right, Zero was there waiting for me to pack my things...He knows me too well.'

"Because of what you're doing?!" The maverick replied, shooting another set of his stored artillery on his body. "I don't like it."

"Wait...Don't tell me..." X frowned, dashing forward to kick the machine away. "You...like-... Oh Doctor Light why?!"

"That's it! You are so dead." Vile arm locked the blue reploid, wishing to break his arms off his body in a very sincere manner.

"W-Why..." X coughed, gasping for breath. "Why Ci-Cinnamon for all the people?"

"Well...You are going to die so I will explain." Vile said, hitting pressure points on his prey. "It all began in one mission Sigma gave me..."

"I can't move..." X murmured, on the floor with Vile sitting on his back. "What have you been eating lately?"

"Quiet you!"

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Damn that old man..." Vile huffed, limping on the sidewalks of Metropolis. "Asking me to defeat weak reploids who have no dignity over themselves..." What he didn't notice was a female reploid watching him with a worried expression. Finally getting the courage to speak to the maverick, the female spoke up._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Vile turned to that direction, pointing his gun right at her. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Cinnamon, a healer reploid. Is it alright if I could heal your wounds? You seem very pained in your current position." The white reploid asked while coming forward, closer to Vile's area._

_"Humph." Vile looked away, but obeyed. No one in the maverick base can help you anyways; you have to either buy E-tanks or steal a capsule if you want to recover._

_"This won't hurt so relax." Cinnamon smiled, Vile rolled his eyes. It wasn't like pain was a big thing with Vile, he did experience things worse than death itself now. As the two sat down, Vile got a question bugging him for a while so he said it to her._

_"Why the fuck are you helping a maverick?"_

_"Hmm..." Cinnamon tilted her head, thinking for her reason why. Vile suddenly got the urge to smack her at the head, acting so innocent in front of him, it feels extremely...Awkward. "Because what you did was a good thing."_

_"You followed me?" Vile furrowed his eyebrow, Cinnamon blinked innocently._

_"Yes? Is it bad?"_

_'The hell.' Vile thought, looking down at his half-healed leg. "And what part of 'destroying reploids' is the good thing?"_

_"Those were mavericks silly~" Cinnamon teased him, her hair seemed to change form as she giggled. Vile was secretly freaked out and interested of the girl. In this filthy world, you don't see an innocent reploid like her everyday in your life nor do you see a girl with shape-shifting hair._

_"So...You hate mavericks?"_

_"I don't think so..." Cinnamon replied, scratching her head as a habit caught from either X or Axl. "Not every maverick wanted to be a maverick right?"_

_'Innocent idiotic girl...' Vile uttered out loud, seeing that his leg and other injuries were gone, stood up. He didn't know what gotten to him, but he held out his hand to the blonde. 'The hell am I doing?!'_

_"Thank you~" Cinnamon smiled happily, holding his hand for support. As soon as the two were now ready to go to their separate ways, Cinnamon gave him a card. "When you're feeling lonely, give me a call okay?"_

_"...Fine."_

_"That's the spirit~!"_

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Ever since then... I can't stop thinking about her." Vile finished, looking down to see whether X heard all of it. "You listening blue boy?"

"Yeah..." X grumbled, waiting for a certain purple-haired navigator to show up and save his sorry butt. As much as X was loved to kill the man on top of him, he got another idea set up for him. "Layer...Come out of there..."

"Who are you talking to?" X didn't answer Vile's question, slowly pushing his body off the ground, X growled.

"You better come out and confess to him young lady or I'll make sure you don't get to him the next day!" And that's when a long purple-haired lady came to view, blushing coyly as she went out with her saber.

"P-Please let my friend go..." She stuttered, putting her sword in a defense position. Vile just laughed, shaking his head at X.

"This was your hope? Zero's slu-" Vile received a punch from the X, standing up angrily at Vile.

"Never call a lady that way..." X's eyes narrowed, stepping on Vile's chest hard making the purple reploid cough out blood-oil thing. "And FYI, she's just as good as Zero."

"Don't hurt him!" Layer pleaded but blushed deeper. X sighed, removing his feet from the confused reploid.

"Tell him then..." X ordered, moving farther away from his two companions. "Then prove it to him."

"What are you talking about?" Vile looked at X then at Layer. "Does it have something to do with a fight?"

"Somewhat..." X picks up a fork and a knife, thinking on what to use. "Explain the situation while I cut my hair."

"What?!" Both of them asked in unison, eyes widened as X stare at them angrily.

"What? Dr. Cain taught me how so I give you five minutes..." X tossed the fork and went inside the House of Mirrors. The two just stared at each other, both thinking of different things.

'What is X's hair color?' Vile tried recalling his hunter days and realized that not once did he see X's hair or hair strand. 'Did Sigma see it?'

'How can you cut hair with a knife?' Layer wondered, remembering how she went to different parlors just to cut her hair. 'Is Dr. Cain legally a barber?'

"I should ask him." They said once more in unison, surprised to hear their voice synchronize.

"Wha-" They both frowned, still talking in unison.

"You first-"

"Wait huh?" Vile twitched, not wanting to feel anymore awkward than now, pointed at Layer.

"Females first. And don't worry, I won't shoot you. X must've hacked into my system while I was talking to him just now so fire away..."

Layer gulped and began saying her confession.

* * *

**House of Mirrors**

"Done." X slips back his helmet, looking around for any nearby trash can so he could throw the trash he held which was a dull knife. "I'm lost ain't I?"

"X!" Cinnamon called off, followed by Axl. They were both holding hands like a couple and were smiling happily. "It worked! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"He he~ Thanks X. I never thought of Cinnamon about this." Axl scratched his head, blushing slightly as he smiled.

X nodded, going along with the two lovebirds to the other side of the haunted area. Just then, X saw Axl's helmet gem glow, blinking like some tracking device.

"Axl..." X said, looking closer to Axl. "Did you remove your helmet before going here?"

"Yeah..Why are you aski-Hey!" Axl complained as X pulled his helmet off his head, showing brown spiky hair underneath. X pulled out his dull knife once more and began dismantling the helmet.

"Doctor Cain..." X cursed, unbolting the attached tracking device inside the helmet. "You overprotective fatherly figure..."

"Can you put my helmet back in it's proper...looks?" Axl asked, hoping that X knew how.

"Yeah...Just give me a minute." X said, returning back the pieces inside except for the tracking device.

***Kring Kring! Kring Kring!***

"X?" Cinnamon called out, looking at X's front pocket, a vibrating cellphone is seen. "Someone's calling you."

***Kring Kring-! Beep Beep Beep.***

"Read the message for me will you?" X gave out his phone to Cinnamon while in the middle of repairing back the helmet.

"Dear X, tell Signas that I won't be back after two weeks. Thank you so much...Layer." Cinnamon looked up puzzled. "Did you help Layer?"

"Yep, in exchange for my freedom from Zero."

"Help Layer how?" Axl asked, feeling left out completely. "And did you and Zero get into a fight?"

"Yes and the thing Layer needed help with has something to do with a violent reploid. Period, no questions asked." X examined the helmet before returning it to it's proper owner. "Can you do me another favor Axl?"

"Sure...What?" Axl said, the trio finally set foot outside the house, looking up to see a roller coaster right in front of them.

"Tell Signas about Layer's vacation and loaning me some money. I left it all at home and no, I am not going back there." X saw Axl pull out some coupons from his jacket. "Or you could go inside my room and take some money out, one-fourth of it could be yours while the rest is mine."

"Deal!" Axl agreed, happy that he won't do anymore part time jobs for a while. "How long is your vacation gonna last again?"

"A week." X looks suspiciously at Axl. "What's in your min-"

"Hey! It's the new roller coaster I've been hearing about! Let's go!" Cinnamon pulled her two friends along with her, going to the newest display of the carnival.

* * *

Axl x Cinnamon and Vile x Layer pairing, fixed by X.


	5. It's time for the X hunt

**Zero And His Unanswered Calls**

X has always been a forgiving person, whether it be maverick or psychotic humans. Zero knows this by heart so why would the blue bomber be affected in some simple paperwork? Okay, maybe the work was kind of big...And that he was acting pretty much like a jerk in E-mail. Zero knows that he can fix this, he only needs to apologize face to face with X. How hard can that be?

'Got to hurry!' Zero urged himself, getting out of his station towards his best friend's room which was just one floor away. 'X is planning something and my gut feeling never lets me down on this.' And darn right Zero was, reaching midway towards the elevator, Signas' voice was heard.

"Attention everyone! I would like to congratulate Zero for persuading X to spend at least one week's worth of his vacation time. You know what this means? A big celebration everyone~"

"Damn, X is good." Zero activated his red boot's customized boosters. dashed in full capacity, he avoids his avid fans from touching him. 'Almost there! I'm gonna make it-!' Zero stopped abruptly, nearly crashing onto a brown-haired navigator blocking the main elevator. "Iris, can you move for a second? I have something to say with someone."

"Can't it wait?" Iris knew who this person Zero wanted to talk to was...Her rival for his attention, X. Apparently, Iris got the wrong idea. 'Zero's probably going to ask X to let him come along... I will not let this happen!'

"No, it can't." With that, Zero ran to the only alternative left; The horrific stairs of doom! 'You better be in your room X.'

"Zero!" Iris followed her dream man, towards the demonic spherical staircase of doom too. "I wanted to ask you something!"

"What?!" Zero asked, accelerating faster and faster towards his ray of light; the next floor. Iris was starting to wear out, panting very hard, she still kept on running. The staircase of doom sees this and starts to stretch out ever wider, torturing both reploids who dared come across.

"There's this upcoming prom Dr. Cain going to host." Iris uttered, breathing in and out professionally. It seems that no one was affected with the stairs wrath, causing it to embrace the darkness.

"So?" Zero stopped for a moment then dashed across the walls instead. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier?'

'What do you mean by so?' Iris pouted, but was left ignored. "He said that all the hunters and navigators are acquired to attend so both you and I need a partner of the opposite sex..."

"..." Zero didn't answer back, finally reaching the door for the selected floor, he left his female companion alone to suffer the rotating stairs of doom. Iris felt hurt because usually, Zero would always help anyone in need no matter what the situation was.

"Zero?" Iris sniffed, wiping her forming tears away. 'No Iris...Have faith with your relationship..' Iris got her beret and pulled out a blue heart-shaped pendant. 'You have X's blessing remember?' Iris smiled, clutching it tightly.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Neh...X?" Iris whispered, looking down at her desk. "Why are you hiding in here?"

"Signas is after my titanium butt that's why~" X sheepishly gins back at Iris, earning a faint blush. "Is something wrong?"

"Alia's lucky..." Iris murmurs, X looked at her with a confuse expression. "She gets to have a faithful companion...Like you X."

"Faithful?" X frowns, poking Iris' left leg. "Explain your type of faithful lady~!"

"Quit it X! Haha~" Iris flung her legs around, hoping that the man under her desk gets hurt. Seeing that the hand was still there, stretching out to start tickling her, Iris gave in to X's will. "I give! I give!"

"Iris?" One of the passerby hunters approached her, holding out a thin pile of paperwork for the girl. "Are you...Okay?"

"Yes I am, don't worry about it." Iris smiled reassuringly. This act made the hunter immediately convinced and sped away with a blush on his face.

"You just caught another hunter's eye you know?" Emerald eyes emerged from the darkness beneath, staring right at her like the Cheshire cat in a famous children storybook. "If Zero makes you the excuse for his killing spree, I won't forgive you."

"Don't worry, Zero wouldn't do that, but..." Iris taps her right index finger on the tip of her lips. "Won't that be romantic~?"

"Iris..." X jabs his companion hard on the right leg this time. "That is not nice."

"Ow!" Iris grabs hold of X's head. "Do you even know how to treat a lady properly?"

"I do, but what you're thinking is wrong!"

"Well maybe you're right!" Iris confessed angrily, removing X's helmet in the process. "!"

"Hey!" X complained, snatching his helmet away from her hand. "Why did you do that for?"

"X-X?" Iris couldn't continue, eyes widened in shock. X tilted his head a bit and poked her right cheek.

"Iris?" X questioned her, seeing her face express an emotion both fear and anger. When X couldn't stand the silence no longer, he asked Iris on the top of his lungs feeling extremely insulted.

"Oh come on! I can't be that ugly to you?!"

-End Flashback-

* * *

'X...' Iris clenched her gift hard. 'You are...'

*Beep!*

-Zero's POV-

"Damn it!" Zero cursed, looking at the sole open window in the office. "I didn't make..." Looking around sulkily, Zero decides to sit down on his usual spot when he and X talk; the right side of the sofa.

"I wonder where you went.." Zero glances to his left, the area where X would sit, but instead...He notices a familiar dark blue journal lying as his replacement.

"?" Pulling the book closer to him, Zero flips it open to see what his blue friend stored inside. "Work, work, work, work...Hey! It's my...picture in a...(Where did X get this?)"

After thousands of mindless readings, deciphering coded meanings and picture sightings. Zero concludes that X is a complete workaholic and sanguine, not even telling his best friend about his worries. And it only took him one hour to scan a diary containing century's worth of memories.

"Now...Where was I? Oh yeah, back to hunting down X." Zero place the journal carefully inside its proper place (Inside the left drawer of the man desk) and sets off towards the door. As he was about to unlock the door he pickpocket a while ago, he hears whispers and arguments from the other side.

"I can't wait for Mr. Zero to open the door!"

"Shh! He could be listening in as we speak!"

"Nah~! He must be probably sleeping in on that sofa he likes, maybe we should get the sofa out of X's office?"

"I don't think X would like that..."

"Iris-sama!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry..."

'...Reploids.' Zero thought, turning around to face the window. 'Sometimes I wonder whether they were taught or not. Using X's method then~'

Looking down at X's alternate exit, Zero estimates that the height from here to the ground is one mile. Zero whistles, wondering how X was able to survive the landing without making a blaster mark on the ground (like he always does.)

"Maybe X cleaned it...Oh well~" Zero says as he puts one foot out and then the other. Now sitting between the inside and out of the room, Zero hears the door open with startled reploid fans.

"Zero-sama~! Noo!"

"You can't give up yet!"

"Yeah! Get a girl first!"

"And that will be me so-" The female reploid gets whacked on the head by their president; Iris.

"Zero!" Iris begged which was left unanswered as Zero looked away, staring at the blue sky. "Please don't go. We organized a huge party in your achievement, everyone's waiting for you so please don't jump."

"Everyone..." Zero faces them with a look of wonder and then he smiles. "I appreciate the token, but can you start without me? See ya!" And then Zero jumps.

"Zeerrroooo!" All the fans rushed towards the window area to see their idol fall down and ht the ground with a splat. Sadly, Zero's not stupid enough to do that thank you.

'Everyone's lost their circuits. They even forgot who they're talking to...' Zero sighs, landing on the ground floor with ease. 'Now that that's over...Time for the Hunt!'

(After MMX2, X hunting was prohibited by law, accomplished with the help of Dr. Cain)

* * *

Day One

Along the way, Zero met up with extremely cheerful Axl, inviting him to a nearby cake store. Sensing that something happened with the childish reploid, Zero starts his interrogation.

"Axl?" Zero asks his remaining comrade in arms who is also a gunsman and was playing with his cake piece with dreamy eyes.

"Hmmm?" Axl asked, snapping out of his daze to face his friend and mentor. "What's up?"

"Did you meet Cinnamon?" Seeing that Axl tensed up, Zero continues on. "Where's X?"

"X? I don't know what you are talking about. X went in a vacation remember?" Axl looks around for anything to distract him with which Zero easily blocked off by leaning closer to Axl.

"Zero, this is too close for comfort!" Axl sweats, panicking on how to get out of this situation without breaking X's promise.

"Tell me then..." Zero grins, amused on how his young friend start to blush shyly. "Or else~"

The words Zero last said had a tint of seduction causing Axl to blush furiously. Okay, maybe Axl did have a small crush on Zero, dreaming of him every day since that fated day he was found and accepted in the base, but that all stopped because of a certain navigator he now got over. That feeling wasn't completely erased though, a fact Axl wishes for X to help him with.

"I-I..." Axl felt their crystals touch, Zero's clear blue eyes and ravishing smile seen very clearly. That's when Axl cracked X's promise. (From far away, X turned to that direction, wondering what was about to happen)

"I met X in the Irregular carnival!" Axl confessed. Zero continues to stare, but his expression softened to Axl's relief.

"Continue." Zero says, not contented with the information at hand. Axl has no choice, but to break the promise a little more. Knowing that X will not like this, Axl reshaped his thoughts first before spilling the beans.

"He watched us date and went away." Axl explains, gaining more space by stabbing the cake piece and eating it in front of him. "Here's his phone number, gotta go now. Bye!" And zoomed out of the shop, Zero turned to the exit with a puzzled expression then shrugged. Pulling out his red high-tech phone to test the written phone number.

"Hello-" Zero was silenced when he hears Layer's loud moans of pleasure along with a familiar purple reploid. Closing his phone quickly, Zero calmly drops it on the floor and walks over it several times. Making sure his phone turns to dust.

"You win this round X, but next time you won't be lucky..." Zero grits his teeth, teleporting out of the café before his fans grab hold on to his bushy hair (Zero didn't notice this.)


	6. Chapter 2: Hyper celebrity

**Situation Two: X; Chocolate-loving Wanted Celebrity**

_"You win this round X, but next time you won't be lucky..."_

*Achoo!*

X hates it when people talk about him behind his back, those rumors even if unintentional seem to travel in light speed just to tickle his system and make him sneeze. But today, X doesn't mind it at all, he hypothesize that the reason he's doing such behavior is from the cold environment he currently resides in within the moment; The popular winter ski resort.

*Kring! Kring!*

The blue reploid yawns lazily and looked around his room. Stalked with tons of books and papers, he tries to find his just-bought cellphone somewhere on the floor. The books and papers scattered in his room were all borrowed; from the library, his peers, acquaintances in the research facility, in a garage sale, almost in every place you can think of except in illegal manners (Black market, stealing and forcing someone to write or steal something of relevance.)

*Kring! Kring!*

Finding the phone near his door, the reploid carefully maneuvered his way without letting a single pile fall down towards the ground. Picking it up, X checks his phone for any dust it must've picked up this past few days (It was not used at all for three whole days.) and wiped it sparkly clean using his blue shirt. X knew that the caller tried to get his attention for the tenth time today so he finally pressed the button to question who this person was.

"Hello?" X asks as he starts to pack all the things he borrowed from his friends, majority of this were century-old books excavated from laboratories. "Who is this?"

"X! Why weren't you answering your phone? I was dead worried of what might happen to you out there in the wilderness!" The man said in a fast beat, X sighs but had a smile shown on his face.

"I am very fine Dr. Cain and I apologize for not telling you where I am and for worrying you." X says while he packs the books and paper pile in a huge suitcase, making the room good as new from the lack of litter on the floor. From the other side of the connection, X could hear the man sit down on his chair in a more relief way, sounds of familiar reploids can be heard so the man, to X's perspective, was in the cafeteria.

"I see that you're doing some research there. Not really a vacation I was thinking you would do but..." X, after stuffing the hard work of scientists in the country, jumps back to his bed face flat and gather heat from the once used blanket. "Close enough."

"So what's the emergency all about Doctor?" X mutters on the phone, "You would usually try calling thrice to me before giving up and send the SWAT." X remembered those times pretty well, how his phone vibrated in his pocket during training, a date with a friend and other personal moments X endured. All because of the doctor's newly learned hacking moves from the internet.

"This isn't work related, but is essential that all hunters attend..." The human doctor explained, X listened while looking at nearby container shaped as a woman where he detects cookies inside. The jar is labelled to have been created in China and is so far very tempting to open. "I ask Signas to calculate the number of male and female hunters for the incoming party and we finished with only one male person left who will end up without a partner. X, I know your tendencies to feel socially awkward with the people around you, but get a partner. No, I am not pressuring you on this nor would I black mail you. I just want you to have a happy life with the one you cherish the most."

"I..ughh..see!" X answers back as he musters his strength to open that cookie jar. X hears, through vibrations, that the container has fifty delicious cookies and because of that he will not give up. "I'll...try my...best! Gahh!" X shouts on the last part to put some intensity on the jar but failed. X threw the jar on the opposite side and it still didn't break so X did what any man could do... look at the jar with resentment. "I battle mavericks, slayed Sigma several times and saved the world yet...I can't open this majestic-looking woman!"

"X? What are you doing?" Dr. Cain whispered as hunters perked up to his direction from the sudden rage of a famous blue hunter. "You're giving me some unwanted attention here."

"She won't bulge." X pouted sadly, thinking that he shut his phone off. "I didn't want to do this to you, but it seems I have no choice.." X stood up and points his buster at it. "I'm sorry."

*Bang!*

"Nothing to see here folks. Really." Dr. Cain urged them to look away, softening the volume of his phone, but the people still watched him. Some were spreading the news which will only take a few minutes before everyone knows about X and the doctor's talk. "X! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Eating..." The blue reploid victoriously was able to retrieve the hidden treasures inside without damaging its body. "You should really see what this substance is made out of, I had a hard time trying to crack this even."

"..." Dr. Cain didn't bother responding back, banging his head on the table several times as an alternative to shouting at X's innocent ways. "X. I want you to come back here and find a partner."

"I don't want to come back there and find a partner." X replies back childishly, eating his tenth cookie playfully. "Still got a vacation *Nom* to look forward to." X continues to munch on cookies.

"What are you eating X?" Dr. Cain asked as he rose up from his seat, looking a bit panicked about the way X talk to him in an unprofessional manner. Because of the doctor's concentration to his phone, he did not notice the huge number of hunters gathering in to listen to their conversation.

"Why would you want to know doc?" X stood up and changed from blue pajamas to blue out-door clothing, he did this as he have one hand occupied with a cellphone all under a minute.

"X...Do you remember the side effects you gained from eating sweets especially chocolate?" Dr. Cain explains, walking outside using his cane, the others followed hoping to hear any news from their favorite reploid.

"My health has nothing to do with our business here." X said in a dark rueful voice, grabbing his suitcase and cookies with him, he switches back to his cheerful tone of voice. "Say hello to Zero for me, Ciao ciao~"

"X! Wait-" Dr. Cain's shoulder slumped down, frustrated with himself for letting Dr. Light's greatest creation eat sugary sweets. Turning around to see an audience, Dr. Cain gained an idea.

"Attention for those who have time up their sleeve. I would like to put up a man search of the legendary blue hunter. His exact location is unknown at the moment, but I assure you he lives within this resort here." The doctor was quite surprised to see everyone willing to push their luck, muttering the various areas where they can find the resort. "The capture may be difficult for he is to what I can describe unstable at the moment. Rest assured, the person who retrieves this person back to the base will receive a prize from the government."

"Wow! From the government themselves?" Axl questioned, shocked to hear the scientist mention their 'corrupted superiors' in the topic. "Why would they give so much damn importance to X? Isn't X our responsibility to take care of?"

"Because of that 'incident' many years ago..." Dr. Cain replied, everyone sensed a flashback coming in so they sat down with popcorn and 3D glasses. "It all began in one of X's checkup in the research facility..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_The blue-suited humanoid looked around with his emerald-green eyes sparkling with curiosity, even as he experienced the harsh torture and labor he was forced to do by the scientists, he would still put up a smiling face to cheer them up. Every room was the same to his eyesight, blue and clean followed by weird scary devices that will try to rip him apart and analyze his components. As long as his good foster-father was there with him, he wouldn't mind getting cut open. Today was a day his father got busy and let him go alone. It was like any other day for him, not until he saw a female holding out a peculiar food wrapped in colorful paper._

_"What's that?" X asked innocently, pointing at the bar of sweet the scientist was eating. The scientist looked and smiled, because X did not wear his armor, she thought that X was an ordinary boy wearing a helmet his father gave him while visiting the place. Because of X's cute expression of want, she gave in and offered her extra one to him._

_"Here you go." She gives the an identical bar to him. "Drink lots of water afterwards alright?"_

_"Can I really have this? Thank you~!" X bowed gratefully at the woman, keeping it in his pocket. _

_"I don't want to be in trouble so don't show it to your father okay?" The woman smiled and bid good-bye, X then pulled it out again and examined the description imprinted._

_"Chocolate..." X read sideways and paused, "This must be the substance Dr. Cain must be talking about that rivals the feeling of 'falling in love' though that still seems impossible to my speculation."_

_Still having no clue on what it really is, X peeled it and took a bite. "Strange...The substance easily melted inside my mouth even within normal temperature. It must have been the pressure I put on it to change this way."_

_Taking another bite, X felt a sudden burst of energy continuing to be stored in him. "It's replenishing my energy in a higher rate than sleeping, not as high as an energy can, but high enough."_

_"X! Where are you?!" Hearing his name being called startled him. Remembering the words the kind female said to him, X took the chance and ate the rest of the chocolate in one go._

_"..." X held his chest and blushed softly, feeling intense heat suddenly manufactured from his energy core due to the sugar he took in. 'Is this the feeling of 'falling in love'?'_

_"X! Come in here will you?!" X looked at that direction and ran, he ran faster than usual and well...X didn't care._

_"What's wrong with you boy? Is your auditory sensors malfunctioning?" A scientist asked, X just stared at him happily with a faint blush._

_"Oh no...You're sweating. Didn't I tell you not to run on the corridors?" A friend of Dr. Cain commented, X was told that he was the head scientist in the area so he trusted him like family, X didn't. _

_"Dr. Cain will kill me if he find out about this..." Wiping the artificial sweat coming down Light's creation, the man patted X's head. "Sit down and let's start the checkup._

_"Okay..." X felt very light-headed when he walked towards the bright area where he sees tenticle-like objects going to be inserted inside his body._

_'Wait!' X halted, looking at the device again with a frantic look. 'Doctor Cain's friend is going to be inserting random things inside my body?'_

_"Get in the scanner now." One of them commanded, X didn't budge a millimeter and put his arms together like a stubborn child._

_"No!" X retorted back, looking at them quietly with his blush shown quite evidently, no one cared to notice this as a warning sign._

_"Stop joking with us X or I will resort to violence." Dr. Cain's friend joked, a wrong choice to do to a scared humanoid._

_"Traitor!" X screamed, scurrying outside as fast as anyone can remember him do and dashed. 'Got to get out of here! Must find Daddy.'_

_"Security!" One of the scientist ordered by the phone. "A runaway teenager with blue clothes and a helmet is coming to your direction, you must capture him. I repeat. Capture him."_

_**"Roger that sir-!"**__ The voice got cut off and they could hear a a faint voice from it. __**"I'm sorry but it's either you or me that will be cut open. Sleep tight officer."**_

_"Oh god what have we done?" A scientist muttered, looking at their superior text Dr. Cain shakily. "That machine defeated the police squad in one go..."_

_***Kring! Kring!***_

_"Hello?" A man replied, several scientists stared at each other before the head scientist answered._

_"We have a problem."_

-End of flashback-

* * *

"For a month we searched for him and as fate would have liked it, X traveled through great lengths, doing various things as much as he desires, the most memorial would be his constant thwart on all his comprehends within a minute and the day he is seen in TV holding out documents of various politicians which led to a large outbreak of protests worldwide." Dr. Cain scratched his chin, recalling the memories in his head.

"How did you catch him?" Zero raised his hand, eating popcorn while surrounded with his fans. Dr. Cain went quiet at first and laughed softly.

"X ran out of energy, sleeping at the very edge of Great Tower of Pisa." Dr. Cain nodded. "Our only problem will be is who will get to him first; us or the mavericks?"

"Us of course with Zero-sama in the front line!" One of them cheered, others followed afterwards.

"Well Zero what do you have to say for yourself?" Dr. Cain watched Zero quietly stand up and leave, every eyes were on him.

"I'm heading out first." Zero said, his voice coated with confidence. 'And I know just the place he would go...'

"Zero's so mysterious..." A lady sigh, telling her friend about the latest news. "I heard that he was already one step advance to our intel, gathering facts to where his friend would go."

"Have you also heard?" Her friend muttered, leaning close so no one would hear. "Alia just broke up with another one of her boyfriend?"

"Seriously?" The lady asked, walking away from the crowd with her friend. "How many guys have she had anyway?"

"Three..." Her friend called off, retelling the navigator's story. "Remember that psycho Gate? He died 'tragically.' While Alia was 'mourning' for him, she fell in love with Signas and maybe because he was too serious...She went for the famous X instead."

"Oh...You think she'll break up with him?" The two girls thought for a moment and continued on.

"Nah."


End file.
